


Two Lovers and a Waltz

by ClownSnatch



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1910s, Classical Music, F/M, If you squint then the ending isn't all that happy, Married Couple, Period-Typical Racism, Sad with a Happy Ending, Theorize, Vague mention of a racist comment, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownSnatch/pseuds/ClownSnatch
Summary: There will always be a home waiting for you, even if your time has expired.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Two Lovers and a Waltz

He holds me tight with his arm, a gentle hand resting on my waist while the other is delicately grasping mine, leading me to a new location on the beautifully displayed flooring. A symphonic melody rings throughout the ballroom, giving life to everyone that strides with us.

With all of my years of dancing in this pristine building, never have I heard a waltz so in tune with my thoughts, never have I seen my husband this joyful dancing that he would step in time with the bass line. “To give my respects to the composer,” he would say with an elated grin.

We feel as if this piece has given us a new meaning for happiness. We have been captured in a new light, we were at last recognized as people who were trying to search for a different way to stay with each other.

We searched and we were welcomed into this ballroom like it was already home. We would dance when there was life bursting down the halls, the occasional guests wouldn’t mind that we would waltz too close; disturbing them would never be intentional on our behalf.

My husband, L-...Lou-? No...I’m certain that Lee was his name (our time seems to be waning much quicker than I thought). He lets his grip on my waist loosen though, which is what pulls me out of my thoughts. Looking at his facial features only furthers my theory of how foggy we seem to get by the passing years, but to me, he’s still as handsome as the first day I met him.

Lee was never a man of high stature, but he was certainly adored by many. He wasn’t a wealthy man either; far from a comfortable lifestyle. Egro, when he was willing to give up his social status for me(a woman that had no name to stand by), I felt like I wasn’t worthy of such a man. I questioned if he would be better off with a woman who could pay for all the things that would make him happy. A woman that would fit his “background” by society's standards.

Certainly, I was a fool for ever believing the ignorant. Lee would never pay for his happiness, and he would never listen to the white men that belittle him. Lee has explained to me countless times that music was his happiness, that myself clouding his very thoughts was his happiness.

I have never had higher amounts of respect for anyone than I do for my loving husband. Even when we can’t speak to each other in these special moments, we can still feel the admiration and love we have for one another.

“How are you, My love?” I can see the very question in his fading eyes, to which I give him a gracious smile. My Darling, in return, gave me a courteous nod and a gentle kiss to the back of my hand before he rested his head into the crook of my neck.

Nothing more was discussed as we continued with our peaceful waltz, and as the trombone solo kicked in, I felt a gentle smile appear on my husband. 

He’s enjoying this moment as much as myself. 

He’s glad that he could be introduced to such comfort in our last years together on this planet, and in this captivating ballroom that has invited us with open arms. Two lovers shut out and on the run.

He’s glad to be spending this intimate moment with me, dancing with a new sense of understanding. Surely, it’s much harder to believe that either of us could enjoy this night more than the other.

As our years became more of a whisper in the wind, it was much more difficult to encounter a meaningful piece. But the few occasions they do play our waltz, we never miss a beat, and it never ceases to amaze us when the Legato’s sink into our hearts and Lee would never fail to smile when he hears that solo.

I always seemed to be worried when our everlasting years would end. Lee and I have lived a short life, but we got to experience the world of music for centuries after passing. The foggier we got after hearing our favorite waltz only made us more content with moving on to a better afterlife.

Knowing when our day would come, to move on from being lost souls, was going to be the best knowledge we would ever require from walking this earth—because we finally found our acceptance with death.

So when Lee and I gave each other a final kiss goodbye, we could hear the distant sound of the trombone play throughout the ballroom, captivating the ears of many that danced along.

The same way it did for us, two lovers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> But if you are confused about this story, then I just wanted to let you know that, that was intentional. I like to make my reader's theorize and put pieces together to come up with their own conclusions. I hope this wasn't too much of a bother.
> 
> If you want, you can follow my Twitter! I talk a lot about my OCs, and I also draw too (the majority is talking though)!!
> 
> My Twitter: @/ClownScrawny
> 
> Again, Thank you for reading this, and if you have any thoughts don't be afraid to comment! Have a good Day/Night/Afternoon!!


End file.
